


Of Instagram and relationships

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s 2016, Oliver,” Felicity reminded him, using that tone of voice that implied he was being a pain in her ass as she put eloquently once. “It’s time you joined the era of social media. All of our friends have Instagram and Facebook accounts, stop being a grumpy old man and do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Instagram and relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my awesome beta. Also, thanks to PuzzledHats, spyglass and dedication2em for being so supportive :)

“It’s 2016, Oliver,” Felicity reminded him, using that tone of voice that implied he was being a pain in her ass as she put eloquently once. “It’s time you joined the era of social media. All of our friends have Instagram and Facebook accounts, stop being a grumpy old man and do it,” she said, giving him a pointed look before walking to their bedroom.

Oliver sighed, unlocking his phone and opening the Play Store. 

The things he did for Felicity.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he did when he finished setting up both of his accounts was to take a selfie – like Felicity explained to him, it was called the photograph a person took of themselves – and write as caption ‘I hope felicitysmoak will be happy now’. He posted the photo and waited.

“Very happy you joined the 21th century, old man,” Felicity shouted from thebedroom.

“I’m gonna show you the old man,” he muttered under his breath as he got up and stalked into the room.

They didn’t leave it until Diggle called them about a new lead of their latest case.

 

* * *

 

It was almost noon when he woke up. Felicity was curled up on her right side, her body turned to him. She was deeply asleep. Her hair was sprawled out on her pillow, only his shirt covering her upper body, her legs tangled with his. She made a stunning picture.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around to reach for his phone on the nightstand. He opened the Instagram app and took a picture of her face, adding the Valencia filter. He captioned it with: ‘nothing better than waking up and seeing this first thing in the morning’ then snorted when he posted it.

He told her he’d get back at her after the whole tiara incident. He still can’t believe she posted the picture of him wearing a tiara while playing princess with Dig’s daughter, Grace.

She totally had it coming.

 

* * *

 

Maybe, just maybe, he miscalculated the reaction he’d get when he posted that photo. He got all their friends liking it and a few comments, including Felicity’s.

 **felicitysmoak** Awwww<3

 **lyladiggle** I knew the grumpy cat face was just an act.

 **digglejohn** You’ve no idea, Lyla.

 **royharper** dude, gimme a break with ur mushy things here pls

 **thequeenthea** you got it bad bro and royharper? pot meet kettle

 **yellowbird** good thing you know it, she looks so cute

 **yellowbird** someday someone is going steal this preciousness from under your nose ;)

 **yellowbird** sorry nyssa stole my phone and wrote that, we’re not gonna steal your girl

Oliver sighed, feeling a bit exasperated.

It seems like he failed with his revenge.

Heh. Unfortunate word choice.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, you were trying to embarrass me with that picture?” Felicity asked, amusement permeating her voice. They were sitting side by side in their couch, waiting for their food to be delivered.

“I know you dislike going out without proper clothes and makeup,” Oliver shrugged. “I thought it’d at least annoy you for not being so put together,” he confessed.

Felicity lulled her head and let a small laugh escape her mouth, delight reflecting her eyes.

“Oliver, my whole existence is based on embarrassment and awkwardness, a silly picture of me sleeping doesn’t even ping in my embarrassment-dar,” her eyes softened slightly as she reached for his hand. “I thought it was very sweet of you.”

She leaned forward, meeting his lips with hers. As her mouth opened under the pressure of his tongue, he thought as far as revenge went, this one ended up quite well.

 

* * *

 

Oliver barely remembered to check his Facebook, going there twice after he set up his account: once to send Felicity the request to change her relationship status from single to in a relationship with him and the other to check if she confirmed the request – she had.

Ironically, Oliver developed an appreciation for Instagram.

It was a very restrict group of people that was allowed to follow him – Felicity, Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Sarah, Laurel, Roy and Barry – so, he could post personal pictures without worrying about someone leaking it to the press. Also, he learned quite a bit about his friends through their Instagram.

Thea posted a lot of fashion related stuff and passive aggressive messages, no surprises there.

Felicity posted random things: selfies, places she had been, a lot of pictures with Roy and Thea, messages she thought they were funny. He couldn’t ever pinpoint exactly what she’d do next, which was very Felicity.

Diggle and Lyla basically posted Grace. Lots and lots of Grace. He liked every single picture of his goddaughter.

Sara never posted pictures of herself, only landscapes. Roy liked a lot of his sister’s face. That was basically his account. Thea’s face and the size of his arms. At least he knew Roy’s love for Thea didn’t fade a bit since they met.

Laurel’s Instagram was basically her with her friends and new boyfriend in different events around the city. Plus, a lot of pics of coffee cups.

Barry always posted the aftermath of his scientific experiments, with pictures of Team Flash, every now and then. They had a different vibe in comparison to his team. Mad scientists would be the perfect description for them, if Oliver was being completely honest.

Anyway, Oliver felt much closer to his friends’ lives now than before, which was a great thing after feeling left out and out of place for so long thanks to the five years he spent fighting for his life. Social media wasn’t so bad after all.

Once again Felicity was proved right.

 

* * *

 

“Now would be a great time for you to admit that I was right and you were wrong about getting at least one social media account,” she said as she peeked over his shoulder, catching him checking his Instagram feed.

“Never,” he replied, activating the Instagram camera. “Come here,” he petted the empty space beside him on the bed. “It’s almost midnight. Let’s rub our love in the faces of our friends as we wish everyone Happy Valentine’s Day!” he said with mischief in his voice.

Felicity rolled her eyes, faking annoyance at his childish idea. She sat close to him, her hands wrapping around his arm, her face almost touching his. He held the camera a few inches away from their faces, turning to look at her. She was watching him, her eyes glinting with happiness and love.

“Ready?” She nodded. He leaned in and captured her lips in a simple kiss. They only separated after they heard the sound of the camera going off. He brushed the tip of his nose against hers, smiling softly at her.

“I love you,” he muttered.

“I know,” she replied with a wink. She gave him a peck before slipping out of bed again. He watched her walk out from their bedroom to get her usual midnight snack. He shook his head and checked their picture.

It wasn’t sexy or distasteful. Actually, it was pretty tame in comparison of all the pictures circling the internet during his teenager days. Yet, this one felt intimate. Probably because it was him and Felicity. Kissing her always felt intimate, even if they’ve been doing it for almost two years now.

He applied the 1977 filter and wrote ‘Happy Valentine’s Day!’ in caps.

It could be intimate, but he trusted his friends with his life.

He shared the photo.

 

* * *

 

 **lyladiggle** Happy Valentine’s Day to my favorite couple ;)

 **digglejohn** Hope Felicity will love the gift you’ll give to her! Happy Valentine’s Day!

 **royharper** you two are disgustingly cute together :)

 **thequeenthea** Hope you bought the best gift for Felicity for putting up with you another year! Happy Valentine’s Day!

 **yellowbird** I wish I was in the States to celebrate it too :( Have fun!

 **laurel_lance** Happy Valentine’s Day to you too :)

 **inaflash** It’s great to see you two so happy :) Have a great day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated with a new one-shot o/ This is me getting over my writer's block :) Hopefully I'm gonna update one of my WIPs soon. I need to survive this semester first. If you're not up to date over the drama my health became in my tumblr, let's just say I'm so nervous thanks to university that I ended up with a stress-induced gastritis that led me to the hospital. Let things get better for me and more stuff will come. Plus, after this AMAZING finale, I'm more than willing to write Olicity when I've free time :)
> 
> Let me know if you liked this fic in the comments or just gimme kudos!
> 
> Naty


End file.
